Just Like Kindergarden
by earlyEDGE
Summary: The East High Gang has been out of high school for ten years now. Along with ten years since high school comes a HIGH SCHOOL REUNION! Join the East High Kids in this story of lost and found. You may enjoy what you find in the end.


"Rise and Shine, Gabbikins!" Ryan called out as he walked into Gabriella's bedroom.

She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She knew he was standing there with his hand on his hips about a foot from her bed. Just like he did every time she tried to hide in her bed from the world around her.

"I really don't want to go," She muttered into her blanket.

He sighed and threw her window curtains open. She held tightly to her blanket, knowing he would be taking it off her in about a matter of seconds. She heard him come back over to her bed and he tugged the blanket right out of her hands and off her body.

"Up!" He yelled at her.

She moaned and rolled out of her bed.

"It's been ten years since we have seen some of our friends," He told her for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had received the invitations. It was the year 2017. East High was holding the ten year reunion that weekend in Albuquerque. Gabriella agreed to go only after lots of persuading from Ryan.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her towards the bathroom. "Now you shower and get ready," He told her. "We leave here in two hours."

"Aye ay, captain," She said and saluted him before shutting the door.

Gabi and Ryan had both moved to New York City after graduating from high school. Ryan attending New York University for a major in theater, a minor in vocal music. Gabi attended Columbia, majoring in Chemistry. They had been living in their apartment since the end of their sophomore year.

Gabi came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. She had a towel wrapped around her small figure. She heard a cat call come from the living room. She turned around and saw Jason, Chad and Ryan's boyfriend Paul all staring at her.

"Get over yourselves, boys," She said as she walked towards her room. "There will be no towel dropping today." She heard a soft groan as she closed her door behind her.

Ryan made her pack her suitcase the night before. She sighed and walked over to her bed. He had laid clothes out for her that he thought were suitable for the plane ride. There was a cheetah print zip-up jacket, a white tank top, jeans, and black flats lying in front of her. She agreed and changed. She walked over to her dresser and put on the gold cross necklace that her father had given her and a bracelet that Troy had given her back in high school. She was going back home today. It seemed suitable.

She walked back out into the living room, pulling her suitcase behind her. The boys looked up for the basketball highlights only once they heard her close her door.

"Good morning boys," She called out, her usual greeting, as she walked into the living room.

"Morning Gabs," They all replied.

"So when are we leaving?" She asked as she sat down next to Jason.

"Ten minutes," Ryan replied, looking up from his laptop.

"Are you ready for this weekend?" Chad asked Gabi.

"Just about as ready as I'll ever be to go back to good old East High," She said putting an emphasis on good old. She was really hoping that they wouldn't bring up Troy.

"You know that not what he's talking about Gabs," Paul said from across the room. The five of them had spent enough nights in that apartment for Paul to know all about East High and Gabi's problem with Troy Bolton.

She sighed. "You're talking about me seeing Troy for the first time since Sharpay and Zeke's wedding," She said. "I'm never going to be ready for this."

"But that's why you have the four of us with you," Jason said squeezing her side. "Zeke too."

"I know. I really just don't want to see him," She said with a dramatic sigh. "Things are going to be weird."

"But that's what high school reunions are for Gabi," Ryan said. "They are suppose to make you feel old and not want to come back home till the next one."

"He's right you know," Chad said.

"I do," She said leaning her head on Jason's shoulder. "It's not going to make things between Troy and me any better."

"You never know Gabi," Ryan said. "The boy may have a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Troy Bolton!" Sharpay yelled as she walked into his room. "Get up."

"Get out Shar," He mumbled into his pillow. "I'm not going."

"If you think you're going to miss our high school reunion you have sadly mistaken yourself," She said as she opened his blinds, letting sunlight into his room.

"I am going to make thing uncomfortable for all our friends," He said trying to get out of going back to high school. Getting out of seeing Gabi again.

"You just said the key word," She said as she walked over to his bed. "_Our_ friends. They are going to want to see you. So will you please get your sorry ass out of bed and stop moping about how you are going to see Gabriella again for the first time since my wedding."

"This has nothing to do with Gabriella," He said trying to defend himself. That was the problem, she was the reason he didn't want to go. They had barley said two word to each other at the wedding. Why would this reunion be any different?

"Don't worry Bolton, I have a few ideas in mind," She said as she headed for his door. "Now, go get ready, our plane leaves in two hours."

After high school Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, and Kelsie moved out to California. They had all gone to different schools, but they still talked. They were still friends with everyone out east, but Troy and Gabriella hadn't talked since they broke up during their sophomore year in college. They were too far away from each other to keep a relationship. They had never officially broken up with each other. Troy stopped responding to her e-mails. He felt terrible about this now. But he felt it would be better for her. When he saw her at the wedding dancing around with Ryan and Paul, laughing with Zeke about something Jason did, Troy wished he was the one dancing with her. That he was the one making her laugh. He wanted her back and there was no way she would ever think of him like that ever again.

Two hours later the five of them were on a plane back to New Mexico. The reunion would be "Wildcat Style"; they would be there all weekend till Tuesday, becoming reacquainted with their fellow East High classmates.

"Troy are you nervous?" Taylor asked, the plane was getting ready to land at the airport in Albuquerque.

"You have no idea Tay," He said and shot her a worried look.

The plane landed twenty minutes later. After getting off the plane Troy spotted his parents. He would be staying with them for the week. He said goodbye to his friends and said that he would see them at the opening dinner.

His parents walked over with him to the luggage pickup.

Troy heard a familiar voice behind him. "I can't believe we were held up in Denver for so long. There was nothing wrong with the flange!" Chad yelled.

Troy turned around to say hi to his friends and found a pair of brown eyes looking back at him.


End file.
